It wasn't just a game
by Esplaniesexual
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Esplanie started to date? That'd be a good explanation ;


**I hope you like this fanfiction, I had so much fun writing this. Enjoy it!**

It was a Friday night, the expedient was over and as usual, Fridays meant poker night with Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Captain Montgomery.

"I'm gonna make you hurt, bro!" Esposito told to Castle.

"Oh, don't think that because we're at your house I'll make things easier for you." Castle warned taking a sip of his beer. "You're bluffing ..."

"Bluffing?" Esposito joked. "Pay to see!"

Everyone looked at Castle, because it was only him and Esposito in the game, others had already passed.

"Do not provoke me detective!" said Castle.

"Come on Castle, place your bet!" Beckett said running out of patience.

"Calm down Beckett, I'm just-"

"Castle! Now! "She snapped.

"Okay ..." he said in a thoughtful tone while analyzing his cards. "I bet everything!" He said.

"Confident, huh?" Esposito implied.

"Come on detective, show me your hand and give me the money."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Bro!" He said lowering his hand and revealing his Straight Flush.

"Whoaa, you can start to cry, Castle!" said Capitan Montgomery.

"Show me your hand, Bro!" Said Esposito.

Castle dropped his cards, revealing his Four of a Kind.

"Oh, almost, Castle!" said Lanie, who had won the most rounds, after Esposito.

"Maybe next time, bro!" Ryan mocked.

"Another round?" Esposito asked.

"Don't you get tired of taking money from us?" asked Beckett.

"No." He replied with a smile on his face.

"I can't, I promised Jenny that tomorrow morning we would enjoy my time off and go to her parents' house." Ryan said getting up and taking his stuff.

"I can't as well." said Capitan Montgomery. "My wife is waiting for me."

"Beckett?" asked Esposito.

"No, I have to be in court early tomorrow." She said standing up.

"I'll leave you at home." said Castle.

"Thanks, Castle." She said.

"Oh, come on Castle, don't use Beckett as a pretext, let's play!" Esposito provoked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Detective." said Castle.

"What about you Doc?" He asked to Lanie.

"If you don't mind that I make you cry like a little girl, I'll play." She answered.

"Whooooa, make him hurt, Lanie!" said Beckett.

"You wish, Doc." He replied.

Everybody had left, leaving only Lanie and Esposito playing.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she tapped the cards on the table.

"I was born ready!" He said. "Give the cards out while I get more beer."

"Alright!"

"So, have you shared the cards?" He said coming back from the kitchen with two cans of beer in his hands.

"Yeah, I've just been waiting for you." She said.

"There you go." He handed her a can.

"Thank you." She said. "But I'm just warning you, I play better drunk than so don't try to get me drunk."

"It wasn't my intention, Dr. Parish." He joked.

"Yep, I know ..." She said sarcastically. "Let's stop babbling and start playing soon. "The sooner I make you cry like a little girl, the better. "

"You think that!" He responded by giving her a wink. "Ladies first."

The two played; one, two, three rounds, and at that point Esposito was winning by two against one.

"Okay, I'm getting drunk and with no money." She said in end of the third round.

"Did you not say you played better drunk?" He mocked.

"Nice try, Detective." She laughed. "But I need to have some money to take the taxi home."

"Good excuse, Lanie." He never got tired of mocking her. "This is all an excuse for not playing."

"Do you really think so?" She said. "So let's play ... but not for money, just for fun."

"No money?" He said.

"No money."

"It isn't funny, what gives the excitement to the game are the stakes."

"Sorry, Javi." She said with a friendly pat on his back. "Maybe another day?"

"Oh, it can't end like this, don't you even want a rematch? A chance to beat me?"

"It would be a great... a rematch ... I top." She said. "But like I said, not for money."

"I have a better proposal."

"Tell me."

"Strip-Poker."

"What?" She asked, worried.

"Oh, come on, don't play innocent, I know you've heard about it."

"Yes, but-"

"Fear of losing your clothes, Doc?" He asked teasingly.

She looked at him for a while until finally replied:

"Let's play!"

"I pass the cards." He said as soon as got the answer.

"Whatever."

The round began, unfortunately for Esposito his game wasn't as good, he only had a flush and her chances of getting a Full House were very high.

"So Detective." she said. "Place your bets."

"300" He said.

"I fold." She told him.

"You're bluffing!" He exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She said somewhat ironically, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Yes, you are!" He said as he lowered his game down.

"Humm… Flush?"

"What's up? Disappointed?"

"I think you better start taking off your socks!" She said as she lowered her Full House.

"I knew you had a Full House!" He exclaimed.

"If you knew, why not pass?" She asked. "You'd lose your socks anyway..."

"I like to have a little excitement and what are socks, right?" he laughed.

"Okay." She answered laughing as well. "Next round?"

"Please."

And so, they played over several rounds, Esposito now only wearing his pants and underwear, Lanie was only in panties and bra.

"One more and you lose your bra, Doctor." He said teasingly.

"Don't worry; I won't give you this pleasure ..."

"That's what we'll see." He paused a moment." Straight Flush"

"What?" She asked surprised. "You gotta be kidding ..."

"No. I'm sorry but you lose your bra." he said somewhat excited.

"Oh, come on ..." she said. "Let's negotiate this ..."

"Sorry, game is game."

"I know, but my bra?" She asked. "Ask me another thing."

"Only if you dance for me."

"What?" She said laughing. "Dance for you? Only wearing a bra and panties? "

"Yes, on that table over there." He pointed to the center table. "It's that or your bra. The choice is yours."

She was thoughtful for a moment; she didn't know what was worse, to lose the bra or dance only with bra and panties for him.

"I'm waiting for your answer…" He said.

"Humm... okay." She said accepting the dance for him. "But if someone in the precinct finds out about this, I'mma smack you!"

"My mouth is agave!" He said. "I'll go with the music."

He got up, went towards the stereo and put a song that made her think he had pitched the whole thing.

"Really? This song?" She said turning to him.

He just winked for her.

"All right…"

She pushed the magazines that were on the table and went on it.

He sat on the couch in front of her.

"When you're ready." He said with a naughty face.

"Shut up!" She said laughing. "Okay ..."She took a deep breath and began to dance.

She began dancing in a way that was driving him crazy, he never imagined he would see her that way. That woman, Lanie Parish, who was always so serious, that spoke with him just about dead people and hardly spoke to him during the poker games.

No, for whom was he trying to mock? In fact, since arriving in the precinct he had a crush on her, but nothing so strong happened before.

He moistens his lips as he saw dancing ... he can feel a part of his body coming forward, he could not control.

"Javi!" She exclaimed when she saw what her dance was causing to him.

"I'm sorry ... is that I could not control myself." He tried to apologize.

"I realized!" She said as she walked down the table.

On the influence of fate or just luck, Lanie fell on his lap.

"Gotcha!" He said holding her.

"I'm sorry, I unbalanced..."

"No worries."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes .. I am. "she said. "You're too excited, huh?"

"Oh .." He said getting embarrassed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I'm sorry that's because you were dancing with in a kinda irresistible way."

"You don't know how cute you are when you get embarrassed." She said taking a bite of her lip.

"Compliments are not part of the bet ..."

"I'm not saying this because of the bet, I say because it's... true." She said stroking his face.

"I never imagined that a woman who spends all day with dead bodies could be so ... sexy the way you are."

"You don't know me very well detective; there are many things about me that you do not know."

"Oh, I'd love to find out." He said again with that naughty smile.

"Really?" She said rubbing his face. "How about we start immediately these discoveries?"

Those were her last words. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her and kissed her right there. He kissed her with such intensity that the two ended up falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes I am." He said. "Did I hurt you? I mean... I fell over you."

"No, not at all." She said biting her lip. "Where did we stop?"

He kissed her again; he could feel her legs going around his body.

He ran his hands on her legs making her crawl of pleasure.

"Lanie?" He said amid sighs.

"Yes." She said with a fast breather.

"Let's go!"

He stood up pulling her by the hand and guiding her toward the bedroom.

"Beautiful room, Detective." She said when they got there.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Believing..." She said laughing.

The two looked at each other for a moment as if they were thinking about what would happen in the next minute.

"So…"She said.

"So…"He replied.

She didn't wait one more second and pushed him on the bed. She was slowly putting her body on his.

The two rolled from one side to the other kissing passionately, when he finally undid her bra.

"Wow, beautiful equipment Doc."

"Shut up!" She said laughing. "Won't you take off your pants?" She asked.

There, the party was ready; both were totally naked and knowing more about each other body.

"Javi ..." She said as he squeezed her breasts with his hand. "Inside me."

As she said he did so, and right there in the bedroom of his apartment he consummated his relationship with Lanie ... the two came together at the apex of the pleasure.

It was when they realized that the popular saying "The night passes quickly when you're having fun." was actually more than just a saying.

The two were there, asleep like two angels with only sheets covering their bodies until they hear a noise that made Lanie's rest are interrupted.

"I gotta go ..." She said while she was checking the message just received on her phone.

"Me too…" His phone rang just after hers.

"See you in the scene, sexy." He said giving her a kiss.

"Okay…"

He arose, and as he walked away she began to talk.

"Javier Esposito, when we get to this crime scene, do not wink at me, do not smile at me, don't even look at me with those puppy dog eye… got it?

"Got it!" He said taking a picture of her with his cell phone.

She watched him walk away, sighed and fell to the side wanting to go back in time, more precisely to the previous night.

**Special credits for my beta reader, Jenifer **

**If you liked it, please let me know, I'll be so happy to know your opinion ;)**


End file.
